With Me
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Rin está celosa de la relación de Len y Mikuo, por lo que decide desaparecer de sus vidas. MIKUOxLENxMIKUO RINxLEN
1. A Letter From Rin

Hola a todos! Siglos sin publicar =P perdón, andaba medio corta de inspiración jeje. Este fanfic está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí, mi amig Len, y a su novi Soubi nwn espero que les guste! Es algo trágico este capítulo, pero no se preocupen que no todos van a ser así jaja. Espero sus reviews~  
**DISCLAIMER: Ningun personaje de Vocaloid me pertenece, esto es tan solo un fanfic escrito de fans para fans~**

* * *

_**Desde hace tiempo que este ferviente deseo se apodera de mí, incontables son los días en que te veo ser feliz en brazos de otra persona, aquella persona a quien no quiero más que partirle el rostro. ¿Qué tiene él de especial? Es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos alguna vez, esa es la pregunta que tanto me atormenta. ¿Por qué eres feliz con él y no conmigo? Temo enfrentarme a la realidad y prefiero permanecer escondida, utilizar una simple máscara. A veces… quisiera desaparecer…**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: A Letter From Rin**

La mayor de los Kagamine dejó su diario bajo su cama, ya no tenía ni ganas de escribir. Suspiró derrotada, sabía que Len y Mikuo dormían juntos en el cuarto del rubio, probablemente abrazados… era muy difícil de comprender, ella no entendía que podía darle Hatsune que ella no. No quería perderse en sus pensamientos, sabía que a la larga terminaría sufriendo… como siempre. Miró por la ventana el hermoso espectáculo de colores que se dejaba ver, al tiempo que el sol salía con su acostumbrada lentitud. No era la primera noche que la pequeña rubia pasaba en vela, pero sabía que nada podía hacer.

Decidió ponerse en movimiento, a pesar de ser temprano no podía quedarse todo el día en la cama. Abatida se levantó y vistió, se lavó los dientes, se peino, realizó todas las tareas de su cotidiana costumbre y, tras haber finalizado todo, se puso a preparar el desayuno. El silencio la incomodaba, por lo que prendió la radio, a sabiendas de que no pasarían nada entretenido. Fue entonces que sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo… esa canción… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos temblaron incontrolablemente. Escuchó el sonido que el microondas emitía, pero aún así no se pudo mover… y fue entonces que su pared se quebró y los recuerdos la asaltaron.

**~RIN FLASHBACK~**

_El ambiente festivo reinaba por doquier, y no era para menos, después de todo los mellizos Kagamine cumplían años. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, tanto amigos de la escuela, como Kaito Shion y Meiko Sakine, como amigos de la familia, los Hatsune entre ellos. Nada más podían pedir los cumpleañeros, a pesar de la gran cantidad de invitados que habían asistido a la fiesta, nadie entendía la esencia de esta, nadie entendía lo importante que era la vida de ambos, solo ellos podían saberlo, pues eran indispensables el uno para el otro.  
Finalmente llegó el momento de los regalos, hasta el momento todo había sido perfecto para Rin, quien no creía que aún podía mejorar, pero grata sorpresa se llevó cuando su hermano menor soltó su mano por primera vez desde que la fiesta había empezado, solo para caminar hacia el pequeño escenario que habían montado y tomar el micrófono valientemente._

_-Yo… yo quiero dedicarle… una… una canción a mi hermana-dijo por fin, a lo que las mejillas de la aludida se tiñeron de un suave color rojizo-. Nee-chan, ésta es la primer canción que escribo y… se que tiene errores… pero espero que te guste-sonrió el rubio._

**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

_Rin lo miró encantada, confiaba… no, sabía que las palabras de su hermano eran verdaderas, ella era indispensable para Len, así como Len lo era para ella. Sus emocionados ojos brillaron con alegría, sumamente conmovida por las palabras de su hermano. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió, ella era su princesa, jamás la abandonaría._

**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**

_Una sola lágrima acarició la mejilla de Rin mientras la emoción dominaba sus sentidos. Sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba… quería pasar el resto de su vida con su hermano, con su mitad, con su media naranja. No importaba lo que los demás pensaran, ni que ellos eran hermanos, ya nada importaba, solo el hecho de que estaban juntos… y eran inseparables. Aún así.._

**~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

Aún así aquella perfecta ilusión de niñas había acabado, ella ya no era pequeña, sabía que los príncipes no existían, por lo cual, lo de ambos jamás sería posible. Aún no entendía como había sido posible apartarlos… no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se distanciaron, simplemente sucedió. Mikuo había aparecido en la foto… la había reemplazado. En un principio había sido como cualquier otro amigo, cosa que con el tiempo fue cambiando… finalmente terminó siendo la pareja de Len, lugar que, todos sabían, debía ocupar Rin. Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos y, a pesar de que el rubio no se daba cuenta, la muchacha sabía que el hermano de Miku era plenamente consciente de ello, solo que se hacía el estúpido.

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go**

Ya no pudo soportarlo, la muchacha miró la radio con la molestia pintada en sus ojos y la apagó. No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó antes de escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Suspiró y se sirvió el desayuno, sentándose a comer, enfadada consigo misma por no poder controlar sus emociones. Levantó la vista ante el carraspeo producido por aquella masculina voz y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Mikuo.

-Buenos días-saludó alegremente el muchacho, a pesar del tenso ambiente que se había desarrollado entre ellos.  
-¿Qué quieres?-la rubia cortó todo tipo de conversación y continuó con su plato de cereales.  
-Tan solo intento ser amable-recriminó el chico, comenzando a preparar un desayuno para dos, colocándolo todo en una bandeja. Rin detestaba ver lo familiarizado que estaba con la casa, sabía a la perfección donde estaban todas las cosas y manejaba todo con una rapidez increíble… mientras se dedicaba a ignorarla.  
-¿Y Len?  
-En cama, no se siente bien hoy así que prometí llevarle el desayuno. Dijo que no te preocupes por él y yo pienso lo mismo, yo lo cuidaré, ¿por qué no sales y te diviertes con tus amigas?-explicó Mikuo con una clara tonalidad de "márchate, me molestas".  
-Sí, creo que me marcharé, desde que llegaste la casa apesta de una forma impresionante-le espetó la muchacha, dejando la cuchara a un lado de su cuenco vacío y marchándose enrabiada. Subió a su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con su hermano, el intentó saludarla con una débil sonrisa pero no se ganó más que una mala mirada por parte de Rin y luego un portazo en la cara.

-¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el menor, apegándose a la puerta de su hermana.  
-¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Vete con tu estúpido Mikuo!-lloriqueó Rin por respuesta, ante esto, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un molesto Len.  
-¡No tienes por qué insultar al chico que amo!-exclamó.  
-Len… él se está aprovechando de ti, ¿qué no ves que nos está separando?-la muchacha lo miró con tristeza.  
-Rin… escúchame…-suspiró el menor y se sentó en la cama junto a ella-. Eres mi hermana, nadie ocupará tu lugar jamás… lo sabes. Es solo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy feliz de… otra manera. Tú has salido con Kaito muchísimo tiempo y yo no me he quejado, ¿qué te molesta de que esté con Mikuo?  
-Eso era diferente… Kaito me amaba… en cambio… Mikuo solo te quiere para la cama-susurró Rin con rencor. Ante esto, Len ya no pudo aguantarlo y mantener su tranquilidad a la vez, por lo que estalló al tiempo que la muchacha recibió una sonora bofetada.  
-¿¡Qué sabes tú de ello! ¡No puedes ir por la vida prejuzgando a la gente tan solo porque te caen mal! ¡Yo nunca fui tuyo Rin, NUNCA! ¿¡Por qué te crees tan perfecta! ¿¡Por qué crees que Kaito te dejó, eh!-al ver las lágrimas de Rin el muchacho se percató de lo que hacía y se detuvo, sabía que ese era un tema muy delicado que no debía tocar-. Rin yo… lo…  
-¡Vete!-lo interrumpió ella, negando una y otra vez, cubriéndose los oídos.  
-Rin… por favor…-intentó quitarle las manos de los oídos pero un golpe de rechazo fue lo único que recibió, y probablemente se habría ido al piso si no fuera por unos musculosos brazos que estaban allí para atraparlo.  
-Déjala Len… no podrás hablar bien con ella en este estado, además, recuerda tu fiebre… podría hacerte daño…-Mikuo miró preocupado al menor-. Ven, te llevaré a la cama-dijo, cargándolo en brazos con cuidado.  
-Mi-Mikuo…-Len ya no tenía más fuerzas, acarició levemente el rostro de su novio antes de perder el conocimiento en sus brazos. Rin no dijo nada, tan solo continuó con la vista clavada en el piso, llorando mientras se aferraba la cabeza.  
-Vete…-fue lo único que Mikuo dijo antes de salir del cuarto de Rin, llevándose a su amado en brazos.

Len despertó luego de un largo sueño, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cálida sonrisa que Mikuo le dedicaba. Len le devolvió la sonrisa con una algo más débil, después de todo, la fiebre aún no se había esfumado. Se intentó incorporar y su pareja lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, depositando pequeños besos en su frente y rostro, hasta alcanzar sus labios, besándolos con algo más de pasión. Luego de eso se separaron lentamente y Mikuo le tendió un sobre amarillo, Len se sorprendió al ver que era de su hermana.

-Me pidió que te lo diera-dijo el mayor, a lo que el muchacho lo miró confundido para luego abrir el sobre, solo para descubrir que una parte de su corazón se destrozaba:

_Querido Len:_

Se que es repentino, pero ya no lo resisto, no puedo seguir así, negándome lo que siento por ti, viéndote en brazos de otro. Eres mi vida y quiero que seas feliz, es por ello que me voy, espero que lo entiendas. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, aunque espero que entiendas porque no puedo decirte a donde voy. Quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver… quizá no, por ello, aunque sea momentáneo, te digo adiós. Cuídate mucho, ni se te ocurra que me olvidaré de ti, siempre te recordaré.  
Te quiero.

Rin,,

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**


	2. So Long, Goodbye

Hola a todos! Acá vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de mi fic n_n gracias por los reviews y comentarios! Me alegro que les haya gustado =D y sí, so sad el primer capítulo xDDD jajaja,, pero bueno, se me dan re bien los dramas jajaja. En fin, no los molesto más y los dejo con la historia. See ya!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de lo personajes de Vocaloid me pertenecen, este es un fic escrito de fans para fans!**

* * *

-Lleva semanas así…-le susurró Miku a su hermano mayor, preocupada por el bienestar del rubio-. Desde que Rin se fue…  
-Tranquila… tengo todo bajo control-sonrió Mikuo, para luego acercarse a Len mientras Miku se alejaba por el pasillo de la escuela-. Amor, ¿estás bien? Vamos a dar una vuelta…  
-Sí…-asintió ligeramente el rubio, dejando que su novio guiase sus pasos. No fue consciente acerca de cuánto tiempo caminaron, pero cuando se percato de ello ya no estaban en la escuela, sino en la casa de los Hatsune-. ¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?... ¿No… tendrás problemas por haberte escapado de la escuela?  
-No te preocupes por mí, ahora el importante eres tú…-susurró Mikuo suavemente y lo invitó a pasar.

La casa de Mikuo era tal cual Len siempre la había imaginado, sencilla, bonita y con las paredes pintadas de un color entre celeste y verde. No había nadie allí, estaban solos. El dueño de casa lo guió a un segundo piso, llevándolo por un pasillo. Pasaron frente a una puerta con un infantil cartelito que decía "Miku" y se detuvieron en la puerta continua. Entraron en el dormitorio de Mikuo, completamente decorado por posters de todos sus cantantes y bandas favoritas, también había allí muchas fotos: Mikuo y Miku de pequeños, una foto escolar del joven y finalmente varias en las que el muchacho salía junto a él, sonriendo. El rubio tomó una que le llamó la atención, era de su primera cita, los dos habían ido al zoológico, lo recordaba muy bien. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas y dejó la foto para acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio.

-Te amo…-susurró suavemente-. Perdón por haberme comportado de esta manera los últimos días, no quería preocuparte…  
-Baka, eres mi novio y te amo, es imposible que no me preocupe por ti-sonrió Mikuo, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos-. No pienses más en ello, no te tortures… Rin estará bien donde sea que esté, yo estoy aquí y te complaceré en todo lo que pueda-continuó, comenzando a sanar la herida del muchacho. Llenó su rostro de pequeños besitos, marcando un recorrido hasta sus labios, los cuales abrió lentamente para dar paso a su lengua. Hace mucho que no se besaban de aquella forma, demostrando total amor el uno por el otro.  
-Gracias Mikuo… es que… lo siento. Comprendo que si Rin se fue debe tener justificación y que debo confiar en ella, después de todo es mi hermana, sé que puede cuidarse muy bien. Gracias por estar conmigo en un momento tan difícil…-Len se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novio, quien lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.  
-Siempre que me necesites estaré para ti, sabes que te amo y eres lo más importante para mí… si estuviera contigo tan solo en los buenos momentos no sería un buen novio… sé que no podré ocupar el lugar de tu hermana pero permíteme intentar llenar el vacío que ella dejó, ¿vale?

**Capítulo 2  
So Long Goodbye**

_Rin miró al muchacho que caminaba a su lado. Kaito había sido muy gentil en acompañarla, se notaba que aún la amaba. Ella había llegado al aeropuerto y allí estaba él, con su valija dispuesto a viajar con ella. A pesar de su inicial intención de viajar sola, no le había negado a su amigo la posibilidad de acompañarla. Debía aceptarlo, tenía miedo de estar sola en un país desconocido, y Kaito había sido un buen apoyo para ella._

_-Bien aquí estamos-sonrió Kaito, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Rin-. Bienvenida a Inglaterra.  
-Gracias por venir conmigo-la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de lo que Len le había dicho, Kaito y Rin seguían siendo amigos, además, el rubio no estaba al tanto de cómo había sucedido todo en realidad, sino que conocía una historia falsa que sus ambos habían inventado para contársela a los demás.  
-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti-respondió el más alto, inclinándose para besar su frente-. Además… me parece injusto lo que pasó, Mikuo no tenía ningún derecho a echarte, no iba a dejarte sola, sabes que eres muy importante para mí.  
-Sí, gracias Kaito, eres muy dulce…-lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él hacía lo mismo. Sabía que a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, no lloraría. Se aferró suavemente al saco de Kaito y se acurrucó allí, como siempre le había gustado hacer. Sentía que algo le faltaba, había un vacío en ella, pero tenía la confianza de poder llenarlo._

_Se instalaron en la casa de unos parientes de Shion, ellos habían insistido en que no podían dejarlos vagando por Inglaterra, siendo los dos tan jóvenes. Eran gente muy amable y, a pesar de que los lujos denotaban por doquier, también muy humilde. La casa era muy bonita, y muy bien ubicada. Era grande, tenía incluso un estudio lleno de libros de todo tipo, y es que a George, el dueño de casa, le encantaba leer, al igual que a su esposa, Meredith. Se notaba que eran personas muy cultas._

_Aquella tarde se dedicaron a recorrer Inglaterra, fue muy divertido, Inglaterra era muy bonita y tenía diversos sitios a donde ir. Su nuevo hogar era todo un mundo por descubrir, ambos estaban muy entusiasmados por ello. Pronto cayó la noche, pero ninguno de ellos quería regresar todavía, por lo que se dirigieron a un mirador para contemplar la hermosa vista que se extendía ante ellos. Definitivamente era muy romántico. Kaito miro a Rin, quien lucía más fresca, más liberada, y le colocó su bufanda, envolviéndola con ternura. Permanecieron varios minutos así, hasta que la monótona melodía de un celular rompió el ambiente._

_-Oh, disculpa… es el mío-suspiró Kaito y observó de quien era la llamada-. Es de Len…  
-No lo atiendas, deja que suene-dijo Rin-. No quiero que me busque, probablemente sabe que estamos juntos.  
-Sí pero…-dudó el muchacho-. Debe estar preocupado por ti…  
-Por favor Kaito… tan solo… déjalo…-la muchacha envolvió su cuello en un abrazo y unió sus labios. Sabía que estaba mal, ella aún amaba a Len, pero por otro lado no podía vivir eternamente esclavizada ante ese pensamiento, después de todo, su hermano había escogido a Mikuo, ella no tenía porque continuar siéndole "fiel". Aún así se sintió mal por ello, era consciente de lo que Kaito sentía por ella, sabía que estaba mal, al besarlo de esa forma estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Ella no sentía nada por Kaito, es cierto que habían sido novios antes pero eso no implicaba nada._

Len suspiró con el teléfono en la mano, debían de estar juntos, como era de esperarse. Miró con tristeza el teléfono, quería decirle a Rin como se sentía, que quería estar con Mikuo pero que eso no implicaba que dejaría de quererla. Pero su hermana le había dicho adiós, y con lo orgullosa que era sabía que sería por un largo tiempo. Sintió la impotencia dominando sus sentidos y colgó el teléfono con rabia.

-¿Conseguiste algo?-preguntó su novio, asomándose de la cocina con un delantal de cocina puesto.  
-Nada…-refunfuñó el rubio, para luego mirarlo y sonreír-. Te ves lindo con el delantal rosa-rió.  
-No te burles-rió Mikuo, acercándose al pequeño, besándolo con ternura-. La comida está casi lista, luego de comer saldremos, ¿vale?  
-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-preguntó Len, sorprendido pues ya era bastante tarde.  
-Te llevaré a tomar un helado… ¿Te gustaría un banana split?-Mikuo sonrió al sentir que el abrazo de su novio se intensificaba y al ver que su sonrisa se volvía aún más dulce.  
-Gracias-Len se puso en puntas de pie y volvió a besar al muchacho-. Te amo…

Luego de la agradable salida, Mikuo acompañó a Len a su casa. Caminaron juntos, de la mano, sin importarles las miradas de desaprobación que la gente les dedicaba, ambos estaban felices con la compañía del otro. Llegaron a la casa y se detuvieron en el umbral.

-¿Deseas que me quede contigo esta noche?-preguntó el mayor.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien… quiero estar solo un rato-contestó Len, dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa-. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela?  
-Vale, pasaré por ti…-Mikuo le dio un último abrazo a Len, quien se acurrucó entre sus brazos-. Me pregunto si algún día me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que te amo. Te amo Len…  
-Y yo a ti…-sonrió Len, dándole un último beso.  
-Descansa-se despidió Hatsune, comenzando a alejarse-. Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas-dijo antes de marcharse.

Len entró a su casa, era solitaria sin Rin. Ella siempre lo esperaba con una sonrisa y lo abrazaba cuando él llegaba a casa. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Suspiró y subió a su cuarto, tirándose en la cama sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. Estaba agotado, pero a pesar de todo sus párpados no querían cerrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tras un rato más de estar acostado, se levantó y comenzó a caminar, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de Rin. Miró con tristeza el cartelito decorado con naranjas que lo indicaba y tras inspirar profundamente, entró. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada y no pudo evitar entristecerse. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, y un peluche cayó de ésta; fue al inclinarse para tomarlo que vio el diario de su hermana. Olvidándose del muñeco, tomó el cuaderno, abriéndolo. Sus manos temblaban, nerviosas. Era la primera vez que invadía de esa forma la privacidad de su hermana y sabía que estaba mal. Comenzó a hojearlo con rapidez, había varias fotos de ambos, cosa que lo enterneció. Finalmente llegó al final del diario, había algo escrito con la fecha del día que se había marchado… era una canción.

**Tu nombre pronuncie  
****Para no llorar  
****Las nubes en el cielo miré  
****  
Estoy enamorada te dije  
****Y la tristeza puedo sentir  
****  
Antes de que me veas  
****Quiero correr  
****Despedirme yo no podré  
****Gran alivio voy a sentir  
****Cuando estés lejos de mí  
****  
Quizás alguna vez nos vamos a ver  
****Otro tiempo y otro lugar  
****Y juntos ver el atardecer  
****Estar juntos así como hoy...**

Los ojos de Len ya no pudieron retener las lágrimas, no podía negarlo, apenas hace un día que Rin se había marchado y ya tenía la necesidad de abrazarla. Debía agradecer a Mikuo, si no fuese por él quien sabe que habría hecho. ¿Por qué Rin tenía esa capacidad de transmitir sus emociones? Él siempre se guardaba el sufrimiento, no sabía cómo expresarlo y compartirlo con los demás.

-Esta canción…-suspiró-. Seguro que ahora ya está bien, no debo preocuparme por ella, estará bien y feliz… y yo seré feliz con Mikuo…

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, cosas de este capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta la letra cursiva cuenta la historia de Rin y la normal la de Len, eso es porque me da pena cortar un capítulo en dos siendo que es todo un hilo de historia, además de que la historia de Len continua donde cortó la de Rin, sino queda muy cortado, espero que les guste eso n_n La canción de este capítulo es el ending de la serie Tantei Gakuen Q, también conocida como Detective School Q o Escuela de Detectives, la verdad que encajaba perfecto para describir como se sentía Rin en ese momento, y me percaté de ello después de haber releido el primer capítulo mientras escuchaba música ayer a la madrugada jaja. La canción del capítulo anterior es With Me, interpretada por Sum 41, muy buena banda, se las recomiendo.  
En fin, no hay nada más que decir, espero que les guste este segundo capítulo! Hasta la próxima!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	3. Motivation

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic~ espero que les guste nwn jeje. Acá aparecen nuevos personajes, no son parte de Vocaloid pero tampoco son muy importantes en la historia, así que, como no se me ocurría a quien poner, puse a un par de amigos míos. Ellos son un increíble team de Vocaloid, el A-Team =) les recomiendo que busquen sus videos, hay en Youtube y en Facebook. No tengo nada más que decir! Los dejo con la lectura!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenecen, este es un fanfic escrito de fans para fans.**

* * *

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

_Hace tiempo que Rin no estaba sola, Kaito la acompañaba a todos lados y no la dejaba respirar ni un segundo. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien, que estaba preocupado por ella, pero aún así a veces… deseaba tener un poco de espacio para respirar. Así fue que un día decidió madrugar, después de todo ella siempre dormía hasta tarde por lo que el joven no imaginaría que se despertaría temprano. Tomó su guitarra y su cuaderno de canciones, y allí estaba ahora, en un parque sentada mientras veía a la gente pasar a su alrededor, mayormente adultos entrados en edad que salían a tomar un poco de aire fresco de mañana. La gente se detenía a veces a escucharla cantar, y más de uno dejó algo de dinero junto a la chica, aún así ella no los percibía, estaba encerrada en su propio mundo, buscando la manera correcta de describir sus emociones._

_**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**_

_Tenía muy en claro lo que sentía, quería a Len, lo amaba, pero aún así no lo extrañaba y era feliz allí, pero aún así… no podía evitar detestar a Mikuo. Rin siempre había sido una chica de carácter fuerte, sabía que a pesar de que ella estaba bien con su nueva vida, probablemente Len no lo estaría, probablemente estaría preocupado por ella… y eso le encantaba. Sabía que ahora ella era lo que ocupaba la cabeza de Len, lo conocía. Eso era lo que Mikuo jamás lograría comprender, él podía intentar separarlos pero jamás lo lograría, o por lo menos no del todo._

_-Oye niña…-un hombre vestido de traje se detuvo, pero al ver que no la escuchaba, en lugar de irse colocó una mano en su hombro, zarandeándola ligeramente-. ¡Hey, niña!  
-¿Hm?-Rin levantó la mirada a sabiendas de que no debía hablar con extraños, pero al ver a quien tenía adelante casi se cae del banco en el que estaba-. ¡Yo lo conozco! ¡Usted es el manager de Mai Tsunetsuki!  
-Je… así que me conoces-sonrió el aludido-. Bien, eso acortará las cosas. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?  
-Mi… mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, señor-se presentó la rubia, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-Con que Rin… oye, ¿te interesaría hacer una prueba de sonido en los estudios de nuestra compañía discográfica? Tienes muy buena voz y creo que podrías interesarles, ¿de dónde ha salido esa canción?-preguntó el mayor.  
-Y-yo la he escrito-sonrió ella, mientras un leve rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas-. ¿Usted está hablando enserio? ¿De verdad cree que yo podría…?  
-Yo siempre hablo enserio. ¿Te parece bien el viernes a las 18.30? Aquí tienes una tarjeta con la dirección del lugar-respondió, tendiéndole una tarjeta. Luego buscó otra y se la tendió también-. Y toma, mi tarjeta también, por las dudas, si algo pasa puedes llamarme.  
-Sí señor, muchas gracias, de verdad-dijo la pequeña rubia, sumamente emocionada._

_El hombre miró su reloj y se disculpó, marchándose. Rin guardó la guitarra en su funda, emocionada y, tomando su bolso y la plata que la gente le había dejado, se marchó corriendo sumamente feliz a la residencia en donde se estaban quedando. Al abrir la puerta chocó con Kaito, quien al parecer salía apresurado. El peli azul, al verla, la estrechó con fuerza, contra su pecho, y Rin se paralizó al escucharlo sollozar._

**Capítulo 3  
Motivation**

_-¡Tonta! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa!-exclamó Kaito, con la voz quebrada-. ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!  
-Ka-Kaito…-la muchacha suspiró y luego lo abrazó también, acariciando su cabello para calmarlo-. Perdóname… prometo no volverlo a hacer… tranquilo, no me pasó nada. Bueno, casi nada…-al ver la mirada de temor de su amigo, continuó hablando-. ¡No es nada malo! Mira, resulta que yo estaba escribiendo una canción en el parque que me mostraste el otro día y un hombre me hablo, y cuando lo miré era… era… ¡Kyo Haru en persona!  
-¿Kyo Haru?-se sorprendió Kaito-. ¿El manager de Mai Tsunetsuki?  
-¡Sí, él era! Mira, me dio su tarjeta-dijo Rin, tendiéndosela-. Me pidió que hiciera unas pruebas de sonido para su estudio de grabación, dice que podría gustarles.  
-¡Vaya Rin, felicitaciones!-Shion la levantó como si fuera una pluma, cosa que provocó la risa de Rin, cuando Kaito tenía esos arranques de felicidad hacia cosas inconscientemente.  
-Ya-rio Rin-. ¿Quieres ir a festejar?  
-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó entusiasmado. _

_El estudio de grabación era bastante amplio y había muchas personas allí, todos corrían preocupados por cumplir sus tareas, algunos hombres se encargaban de dirigirlos. Una hermosa mujer se acercó a ellos y Rin no pudo evitar cohibirse ante su presencia. Detrás de ella venía un hombre muy bien parecido, de apariencia simpática, ambos iban vestidos con ropa formal. Ella fue la primera en hablar.  
-Bienvenidos a A-Vocal Records, mi nombre es Samanta y soy la secretaria del señor Haru… él es Sebastian Castroman, su ayudante personal-se presentó la elegante joven.  
-Usted debe ser la señorita Rin Kagamine, es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros.  
-Muchas gracias, es un honor para mí estar aquí-respondió la rubia, abochornada, haciendo una inclinación-. Él es Kaito Shion un…  
-Soy su novio-la cortó este, abrazándola por los hombros mientras el rostro de Rin se volvía aún más colorado-. He venido con ella pues me pareció lo correcto acompañarla siendo su primera vez en algo así, nosotros solíamos estar en una banda, pero era algo simple, jamás hemos trabajado con una discográfica.  
-Ya veo, muy caballeroso de su parte joven, sea también bienvenido-sonrió Sebastian, para luego voltear a ver a la menor-. El señor Haru la está esperando con ansias, si me sigue la llevaré con él.  
-Vale-asintió Rin, a lo que Samanta observó a Kaito.  
-¿Le gustaría un pequeño tour por el lugar? Luego podemos alcanzarlos.  
-Me encantaría-asintió Shion-. Rin, enseguida iré contigo ¿vale? Confío en ti y en tu sano juicio, iré a recorrer un poco y luego te alcanzaré para la prueba, tú mantente tranquila que todo saldrá bien.  
-No te preocupes Kaito, estaré bien-dijo, para luego marcharse detrás del asistente del manager._

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_Y allí estaban hablando tranquilamente, Mai Tsunetsuki y Kyo Haru, los dos muy tranquilos sin percatarse de la presencia de la recién llegada. Sebastian carraspeó y al voltear a verlos, la mirada del muchacho se iluminó.  
-Ella es la chica de la que tanto te he hablado-sonrió Kyo, poniéndose de pie y yendo a recibirla-. Rin, ¿cómo has estado preciosa? Bienvenida. Déjame presentarte a una amiga, Mai Tsunetsuki.  
-Jeje… Kyo me habló tanto de ti que no pude resistirme y vine a ver la prueba de sonido, pero supongo que si él te ha invitado a venir aquí ha sido a consciencia, después de todo no muchas tienen esta oportunidad. Pero tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, tienes que estar segura de ti misma-la animó la famosa cantante.  
-Mu-muchas gracias.  
-¿Comenzamos ya?-sonrió Kyo, guiándola al interior de una cabina de sonido-. Toma, necesito que cantes la canción del otro día, ¿vale? ¿La has terminado de componer?  
-Sí, claro…-asintió la rubia.  
-Bien pues adelante, cuando estés lista empieza-la animó, regresando junto a Mai._

_Varias personas comenzaron a ingresar en el lugar, Kaito entre ellas. Estaba sumamente nerviosa pero aún así tenía muy en claro que esta era una oportunidad única que no volvería a tener. Inspiró profundamente y se concentró en la fuente de motivación de la canción. A pesar de lo que ello le molestaba se imaginó a Len y a Mikuo juntos, besándose… se concentró aún más en Mikuo y entonces…_

-Oye Len, ¿qué no es Rin la de la tele?-preguntó Miku, viendo la televisión en su sala de estar. Mikuo y Len se encontraban cerca de ella, besándose como siempre. Len, quien estaba debajo del mayor, casi lo hace caer al levantarse tan bruscamente.  
-¿Qué? ¿Rin?-llevaba casi un año sin saber nada de su hermana. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello y se había mudado con Mikuo, aún así, al verla en la televisión no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de modo acelerado. Había cambiado, se veía bien, y a pesar de que estaba vestida de manera especial para el videoclip, habían logrado resaltar su belleza de una forma alarmante.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

-Está… está preciosa…-susurró Len, boquiabierto.  
-Tienes razón, en verdad resaltaron su lado oculto-secundó Miku. La muchacha vestía de negro, algo salvaje pero bonito. Había otro chico en el videoclip, aunque él ya era muy reconocido… lo tenía de vista, era Lizan Tadgom, el chico que toda mujer soñaba con tener, apuesto, atlético y de buenos modales… aún así se rumoreaba que muy divertido y agradable… y estaba abrazándose con Rin… **su** Rin.  
-¿Quién se cree que es ese imbécil?-refunfuñó Len, enrabiándose aún más al ver como intentaba besarla-. ¡La está besando!-exclamó, frustrado.  
-Bueno, eso parece-rió la menor de los Hatsune-. ¿Pero no te alegras de ver que Rin está bien?  
-Sí, pero no con ese tarado…  
-Yo creo que es apuesto-rió Miku-. Admítelo, estás celoso.  
-¡Claro que no! Es solo que me molesta no saber nada de mi hermana por casi un año y de golpe verla en un clip de música mientras un chico coquetea con ella.  
-Pues Len, tú elegiste quedarte con mi hermano, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada acerca de lo que Rin haga, es su vida, tú decidiste hacer la tuya aquí, ahora no puedes recriminarle nada-las palabras de Miku fueron como una cachetada para Len, tenía razón, ¿quién era él para juzgar las acciones de su hermana?

**I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me**

El clip terminó y una entrevista comenzó, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre… no… aún más hermosa. Su cabello estaba más largo y cuidado, llevaba ropa de marca y lucía feliz. Junto a ella estaba ese tal Tadgom, ni siquiera lo conocía y Len ya lo detestaba. Fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada, ambos reían juntos, se sonreían mutuamente, y lo que más rabia le daba, estaban tomados de la mano. ¿Era posible que su hermana se hubiese olvidado de él en tan poco tiempo y ya tuviera a alguien más?

-Ven amor, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?-preguntó Mikuo, intentando que su novio desviara la atención de su hermana a él.  
-No gracias, no tengo hambre… iré a dormir un poco-refunfuñó Len, y se encerró en el cuarto dando un portazo.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **La canción que usé para este capítulo es I Hate Everything About You, interpretada por Three Days Grace, una canción que expresa muy bien como se siente Rin. Me gusta mucho este tema y también me siento identificada con él, por eso pensé que sería una buena forma de que Rin se despejara y de paso decidí convertirla en una oportunidad para que su vida cambie para mejor. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero con ansias sus reviews 3 nos vemos la próxima! Bye-bye!~~

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	4. Magnet

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo, leerlo es cosa tuya, no tiene nada trascendental acerca de la historia, así que si no quieres leerlo puedes simplemente pasar al capítulo siguiente.  
DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenece, este es un fanfic escrito de fans para fans.**

* * *

-¿Aún sigues molesto por lo de Rin?-preguntó Mikuo mientras entraba al cuarto, habían pasado horas de ello pero Len seguía sin salir del cuarto-. Tampoco es para tanto, piensa que tu hermana está feliz con ello y eso es lo importante, ¿no?  
-Sí… supongo que tienes razón… por un lado estoy feliz por ella, pero por otro lado me da rabia que no sea yo el que está con ella. Si no se hubiese marchado sí sería yo…-refunfuñó.  
-Piensa el lado positivo…-el mayor se fue acercando lentamente a su novio, colocándose sobre él, quien estaba recostado en la cama, e inclinándose para unir sus labios-. La gente famosa no tiene tanto tiempo libre como tú y yo…  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?-preguntó Len, mirándolo a los ojos, confundido. Mikuo rió y encendió el aparato de música con un control que había en la mesa de luz.  
-Estoy insinuando… que te voy a hacer el amor…-ronroneó seductoramente a su oído.

**Capítulo 4  
Magnet**

-¡Mi-Mikuo, detente! Prometí con Rin que…  
-Olvídate de Rin, ella también prometió que cantarían juntos… pero mírala ahora, ella es una cantante subiendo la escalera de la fama y tú estás aquí… conmigo. No tienes que sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento, lo que estamos haciendo está perfecto-sonrió el mayor, inclinándose a besarlo una segunda vez antes de descender lentamente y comenzar a dar pequeños y dulces besos en su cuello, claro que la pasión no faltaba en absoluto.  
-A-aa… Mi-Mikuo… aa… por favor…-intentó detenerlo, pero una mano del mayor masajeando su entrepierna se lo impedía.

**Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón  
Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión  
Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor  
Pobre e ingenuo niño, caí rendido a tu pasión**

Mikuo no escuchó las suplicas de Len, y fue así que su ropa comenzó a acumularse en el piso, junto a la cama. Las manos del mayor no dejaban de producir intensas emociones en el cuerpo del menor, joven e inexperto. La mirada de inseguridad y temor del rubio derretirían a cualquiera, pero su novio sabía que, a pesar de demostrar lo contrario, Len quería hacerlo, sabía que esa era la barrera final, la unión definitiva.

Los labios de Hatsune comenzaron a descender por el pecho del pequeño, dejando pequeñas y llamativas marcas rojas a su paso. Los gemidos de Len no tardaron en dejarse escuchar, como una bella y armoniosa música. Se arqueó buscando que el contacto entre ambos cuerpos se intensificara, cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa a su novio.

-Así que te gusta que te toque…-rió-. Pensé que querías que me detuviera…  
-T-tú solo cállate y si-sigue… aa…-logró articular Kagamine. Apenas podía lograr que el oxígeno ingresara a sus pulmones, cada vez con mayor dificultad.

De pronto la boca de Mikuo se centró en uno de los pequeños botones rosados situados en su pecho, comenzando a lamerlo y mordisquearlo con suavidad, estimulándolo. No tardó en endurecerse, aunque no era lo único, la erección de Len ya comenzaba a ser más que notoria, pero aún así Mikuo decidió no apresurarse y tomarse las cosas con calma, no podía negar que le encantaba la idea de tener a Len bajo él completamente entregado al placer que le producían sus caricias. Sonrió levemente ante sus pervertidos pensamientos, apartándose ligeramente para poder contemplar su obra. El rubio se retorcía, sus sentidos estaban nublados y ya no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente… quería más.

**Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel  
Roba de mis labios la tentación  
Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel  
No olvidarás nuestro fogoso amor**

De pronto todo quedó a oscuras, y el gritito de susto de Miku indicó que la casa entera estaba sin luz. Len miró angustiado a Mikuo y él sonrió, relamiéndose los labios, dándole a entender que no dejaría sin terminar lo que había comenzado. Se puso de pie, separándose de su pequeño ángel, dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla con traba. Volteó sobre sí mismo y Len pudo contemplar como comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, quedando en ropa interior, tal y como él estaba.

-Me has puesto caliente Len, tú y tu perfecto cuerpo-una media sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.  
-N-no te… detengas…-suplicó-. P-por favor…  
-Vale, pero quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor-indicó el mayor-. Ven aquí.  
-S-sí…-Len asintió y se puso de pie, percatándose de que su cuerpo entero tiritaba. Tropezó al intentar caminar, pero, como siempre, Mikuo siempre estaba en el lugar y momento preciso, justo para atraparlo.  
-Tranquilo amor…-sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos y tomándolo del mentón con algo de fuerza para unir sus labios en un fugaz beso que dejó sin respiración al rubio-. Escucha…-dijo luego, obligando a Len a arrodillarse frente a él-. Quiero que me quites la ropa interior… con los dientes-indicó.

Len ni siquiera dudó, simplemente tomó el borde de la ropa interior del otro con los dientes y comenzó a quitarla con cuidado. Contempló el desnudo cuerpo de su novio y sonrió… aunque esa sonrisa ya no tenía nada de su característica ternura. Empujó a Mikuo quien cayó sentado en la cama y se situó entre sus piernas, comenzando a lamer sin previo aviso. Aquello tomo por sorpresa al aludido, quien no esperaba algo así de Len, quien en un principio se había mostrado tan tímido, un claro ejemplo de que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su tapa. Para ser su primera vez lo hacía de manera increíble, conocía los puntos justos en donde usar sus dientes y en donde usar su lengua. Lo lamía con lentitud, excitando aún más al mayor, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a la rubia cabellera, buscando incrementar el ritmo de las lamidas. Una corriente de placer lo atravesó, ahora era él quien gemía descontroladamente, era él quien estaba a la merced de Len.

-A…aa… Len… voy a… aa…aa…-y sin poder articular otra palabra se corrió en un placentero orgasmo, descargando todo su semen en la boca del rubio, quien no pudo hacer más que tragarlo si no quería morir ahogado-. P-perdón Len, no quería hacerlo, e-es solo que… aa… ¡eres increíble! No recuerdo la última vez que me excité tanto… pero aún… aún no estoy satisfecho…  
-Tampoco yo-sonrió el menor, quitándose la ropa interior de una sensual manera que solo logró calentar aún más a Mikuo. Luego se acercó a él y, tomando su mano, introdujo dos dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos completamente. Finalmente se recostó en la cama con las piernas lo más abiertas posible, totalmente entregado.  
-Vaya amor… jamás imaginé que esto sería así… pero me encanta-rió el mayor, observando el miembro de Len, completamente erecto-. Tendrás un orgasmo como jamás tendrás otro-prometió.

Un dedo se introdujo lentamente en Len, tímido y solitario, con temor a dañar. A pesar de los cuidados, un silencioso sollozo de dolor se dejó escuchar, después de todo, Len no estaba acostumbrado a ello, él aún era virgen, era su primera vez, además, era inevitable tener miedo. Mikuo lo volteó boca abajo con una mano, comenzando a acariciar su espalda con la intensión de calmarlo.

-No te tenses o será peor… quiero que lo disfrutes, no que sufras con esto.

Otro dedo acompañó al primero, estos comenzaron a dilatar a Len, moviéndose en círculos, preparándolo para algo aún más grande. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que el menor se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso, a sabiendas de que ya no había marcha atrás. Inspiró profundamente y asintió.

**Hazme de una vez sentir que esta pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser, el mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame que feliz seré… ahogado en tu calidez**

Mikuo comenzó a introducir con cuidado su miembro, dándole tiempo a Len a acostumbrarse. Primero la puntita, luego fue más allá, siempre lento, al tiempo de su novio. No podía evitar temblar, si no fuese por Len, él ya estaría dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole el amor de una forma brutal y placentera, en la que los gemidos se tornarían gritos de placer… pero no podía satisfacer su fantasía, y a pesar de que deseaba poseer ese cuerpo con tantas ansias, tenía que moderarse. Finalmente Len asintió, dándole permiso para comenzar a moverse. De cuanto en cuanto un gemido de dolor brotaba de sus labios, pero no más que ello, y poco a poco esos gemidos fueron intensificándose y transformándose en gemidos de placer.

El ritmo comenzó a ser incontrolable, finalmente los dos se entregaron al placer extremo sin límite alguno, era increíble, sentían la fuerte unión que se ejercía entre ellos, eran tal para cual. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Len se olvidó completamente de Rin, Mikuo había logrado su cometido y ahora era lo único que ocupaba los pensamientos de Len, quien le había dado algo único, algo que Rin ya jamás podría tener… su virginidad.

El mayor ya no pudo resistirlo, aquellas estrechas paredes eran demasiado para él, por lo que con un sonoro gemido se corrió, liberando su semilla dentro de Len, sin preocupación alguna, ahora tan solo importaba su amor. El impacto fue tan fuerte que produjo en el rubio una sensación única, y este también se corrió, manchando las sábanas. Mikuo se dejó caer sobre Len y ambos quedaron rendidos sobre la cama, mirándose fijamente.

-Fue… increíble…-susurró Len, cansado, acurrucándose entre los cálidos brazos de su novio, quien lo estrechó contra su pecho.  
-No sabes la cantidad de veces que me he masturbado soñando con este momento-admitió Mikuo, mientras un leve rubor tenía sus mejillas-. Aunque esto fue más allá de todas mis expectativas… te amo Len…-dijo, besando la frente del menor. Ambos se metieron dentro de la cama y cayeron dormidos, estaban agotados. Ya tendrían tiempo mañana de poner a lavar esas sábanas. Ni siquiera se percataron que al cabo de unas horas la luz regresó e inundó todo el cuarto, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados soñando con el otro.

_-¿Pasa algo Rin? Te noto algo tensa-preguntó Kaito, mirando a Rin.  
-Tan solo… siento que he perdido algo importante… pero estaré bien-sonrió la rubia, mirando a través de la ventana del café el horrible cielo Inglés, el cual mostraba amenazas de que una tormenta se desataría de un momento a otro._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Jajaja definitivamente me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo ;D hace mucho que no escribía algo subido de tono así que si no lo hacía para esta historia lo haría para otra. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. La canción que use es Magnet, que obviamente no podía dejar de hacer presencia en este fic. La traducción fue realizada por Emmanuel, que tiene muy buenas traducciones. No tengo mucho más que decir así que simplemente me despido. No dejo de agradecerles sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí y me animan a seguir escribiendo! Muchas gracias! Hasta el próximo capítulo.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	5. Spice

Perdón por la tardanza T-T pero este es el capítulo más largo del fic, hasta ahora =D jajaja. La verdad que entre los exámenes y todo, me costó un poquito escribirlo, encima mi casa está en obra y los obreros me sacan toda la inspiración, cuando se me ocurre algo empiezan con los martillazos, me quejo en voz baja y cuando me quiero acordar ya me olvidé lo que iba a escribir xDD así que estoy escribiendo solo de noche =P jajaja. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenecen, este tan solo es un fic escrito de fans para fans.**

* * *

_-¿Y bien, qué dices?-preguntó el famoso cantante a la muchacha sentada frente a él.  
-¿Eh? Perdón, no te escuché-se disculpó Rin, apenada-. ¿Qué decías?  
-Te preguntaba si querrías aparecer en mi nuevo videoclip, será muy interesante-repitió.  
-¿El de Spice? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Seguro que Mai estaría más que feliz de aparecer en él.  
-No… tienes que ser tú Rin-al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia no pudo evitar reír-. Tan solo confía en mí… por una vez, ¿vale?  
-Hm… pero… no sé… siente que hacer de la chica que deseas sería como una traición a mi hermano Len-susurró ella, algo decaída. Últimamente cada vez que pensaba en Len un mal presentimiento la invadía y no podía evitar deprimirse.  
-¿Otra vez Len? Rin por favor, esto es un trabajo profesional. Además, ¿por qué te preocupa? Entendería si me dijeras algo de Kaito, después de todo ya hace medio año que están saliendo. No entiendo que pinta tu hermano en todo esto. Ganarás mucho dinero haciendo esto, por favor… hazlo por mí, ¿sí?  
-Yo…-meditó Rin, para finalmente suspirar-. Tienes razón, lo haré._

_El muchacho se levantó mientras la alegría lo invadía, y abrazó a la pequeña con fuerza, apresándola contra su pecho. Rin por otra parte sintió su corazón acelerarse tan solo por unos momentos, hasta que recobró la compostura y se apartó del chico. Fue poco el tiempo que estuvieron así, pero ese corto plazo bastó para que los flashes los cubrieran._

_-Dios, hay como diez periodistas allí afuera-refunfuñó Rin, malhumorada-. Aún no me acostumbro a esto.  
-Jajaja, tranquila, es cuestión de tiempo. Tú solo tienes que sonreír y agradecer a los fans, después de un tiempo surge una nueva celebridad y te dejan en paz-explicó Lizan, aunque Rin sabía perfectamente que no sería así, pero agradeció el esfuerzo del chico por calmarla-. ¿Te gustaría venir un rato a mi casa? También podríamos decirle a Kaito que venga a cenar cuando salga del trabajo, ¿te parece?  
-Claro, será divertido-asintió, sonriendo alegremente._

**Capítulo 5  
Spice**

-"Al parecer la vida de nuestra nueva estrella, Rin Kagamine, es color de rosa. Hoy por la tarde se la vio saliendo de un café con, quien se rumorea su novio, su compañero Lizan Tadgom. Ambos iban riendo y él la abrazaba por los hombros, ¿será esto un nuevo romance?"-Len contempló enrabiado la televisión, parecía que su hermana la estaba pasando en grande mientras él estaba allí, carcomiéndose la cabeza pensando en que había faltado a su palabra, en que la había traicionado.

-Ya llegué-informó Mikuo, desde la puerta. Len apagó la televisión y fue a recibirlo, sonriendo. Al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, el mayor lo alzó, levantándolo del piso como si se tratase de una pluma-. ¿Aún te duele?  
-Algo… ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes-rió Len.  
-Lo siento amor, prometo ser más tierno la próxima vez-dijo, besando su frente-. Escúchame, he estado pensando y no hemos salido mucho en este último tiempo, mañana es Domingo, ¿te gustaría ir al zoológico? Sé que te gustan mucho los animales, será divertido.  
-¿De verdad?-los ojitos de Len se iluminaron de una manera muy tierna que provocaron la risa de Mikuo.  
-Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?  
-Debo serlo para alguien tan hermoso como tú-susurró Len, apenado, juntando sus labios con los de su novio.

_Rin suspiró mirando el oscuro cielo de Inglaterra, el cielo gris era tan intenso, estaba segura de que llovería. Ya no lo aguantaba. Estaba sola en el oscuro cuarto de Lizan mientras él y Kaito platicaban tranquilamente en el comedor. Había aludido que estaba cansada y se recostaría un rato, pero lo cierto era que deseaba pensar en soledad, sin que las personas influyeran en sus sentimientos. Su mano tembló al momento de tomar el celular y marcar el teléfono tan conocido por ella, a sabiendas de que no sabría quien era._

_-¿Hola?-preguntó la conocida voz de su hermano a través del teléfono. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Rin… la voz de su hermano, la voz de Len. Sonrió levemente y todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon, ya nada importaba, todo estaba bien. Al no haber respuesta del otro lado, el rubio volvió a preguntar-. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?-Rin hubiera dado con tal de poder decirle "soy yo, Rin, te extraño, ven por mí", pero sabía que no solucionaba nada con eso, no lograría que Mikuo y él se separaran, además… tampoco podía traicionar a Kaito, él lo había dado todo por ella._

_Escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo al igual que las voces de sus dos amigos acercándose, se apresuró a cortar y guardó su móvil, recostándose en la cama de Lizan. Al instante se abrió la puerta y Kaito se asomó sonriendo, para luego entrar seguido del dueño de casa._

_-¿Cómo está mi princesa?-preguntó Shion, sentándose junto a ella y acariciándole el cabello-. ¿Te pasó un poco?  
-¿El qué? Si solo tenía sueño.  
-Sí, y yo soy un burro de carga. Te conozco Rin, recuerda que pasamos mucho tiempo los dos juntos. ¿Pudiste hablar con él? ¿Se arreglaron?-insistió su novio.  
-No… no hablaré con él-dijo ella, en tono cortante.  
-¿Hm?... Vale, es tu decisión-Kaito la atrajo hacia él y beso su frente-. Sea lo que sea que hagas yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote… y seguro que no soy el único, tienes nuevos amigos que te cuidan-sonrió mirando a Tadgom.  
-¡Claro que sí! Y adivina qué… ¡Kaito no tiene problemas con que aparezcas en el video de Spice! Lo platicamos y cree que es una gran oportunidad, y ya lo creo, debes aprovechar todas las oportunidades que te den-sonrió el muchacho.  
-Vale, si Kaito no tiene problemas entonces lo haré.  
-¡Genial! Lo hablaré con Kyo, la grabación empieza dentro de dos semanas, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana en el estudio arreglaremos todos los detalles.  
-De acuerdo, allí estaré-asintió Rin, quien luego se cubrió la boca para bostezar.  
-Será mejor que volvamos a casa, tienes que descansar un poco, además hace frío y vas desabrigada, no quiero que te enfermes._

_Los chicos se despidieron y se marcharon a su casa. Kaito envolvió a Rin con su bufanda para que esta no tuviese frío la abrazó por los hombros, apegándola contra él. La muchacha sonrió y se apegó aún más, le gustaba estar con Kaito, y últimamente sentía que cada vez lo quería más y más. Pero de pronto aquel sueño se acabó cuando los flashes comenzaron a dejarse ver. Rin había olvidado que los molestos paparazzi la perseguirían constantemente, debía acostumbrarse a vestirse de forma que no la reconocieran. Kaito la abrazó, cubriéndola de los flashes, pero aún así cada vez eran más._

_-¡Corramos!-exclamó y luego, sin soltar la mano de la chica, se echó a correr._

_Las cámaras los persiguieron hasta que la pareja hubo entrado en la casa, ya estaban a salvo, pero eso no evitaría que los rumores y las fotos que habían obtenido se esparcieran al mundo. Rin suspiró y se aferró a la ropa de Kaito, ocultando allí su rostro mientras su novio la abrazaba de manera protectora y reconfortante._

**Hoy respondí una llamada a las 4 de la madrugada  
Me preguntabas con quién y en dónde estaba ayer.  
Entre evasivas y excusas casi me acorralabas  
¿Será que no te divierte mi forma de ser?**

Len miró con sorpresa las nuevas noticias acerca de su hermana.

-"Todo parece más que rosa en la vida de la estrella Rin Kagamine, quien al parecer no se conforma únicamente con tener a la gran estrella Lizan Tadgom a su lado, sino que está jugando a dos puntas. Nuestras cámaras la han visto caminando con otro chico a su lado, y ambos caminaban de manera misteriosa, como si no quisieran ser vistos. En cuanto los encontramos, el desconocido protegió a la cantante y luego ambos salieron corriendo, entrando a la misma casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Lizan Tadgom, uno de los chicos más deseados según una reciente encuesta que se les ha hecho a las jóvenes de todo el mundo, se entere de que su novia está no solo con él, sino que con otro chico?".

El rubio refunfuñó molesto, Mikuo sonrió levemente y su hermana miraba la televisión con incredulidad.

-Suele pasar con las estrellas que no están acostumbradas al ámbito, se les sube la fama a la cabeza-rió el mayor de los tres.  
-No digas eso de Rin, Mikuo, sabes que no es cierto lo que dicen, ella está con Kaito. No entiendo como esos tontos periodistas se las arreglan siempre para manipular las historias, es cruel-dijo Miku con tristeza-. Rin no es ese tipo de personas, me pregunto si estará bien…  
-Ella es… una chica muy fuerte, seguro lo estará-aseguró Len, aunque no estaba nada seguro de sus propias palabras. Miró a Mikuo, a su lado, y lo besó-. Mikuo… he estado pensando, comenzaré a trabajar, me conseguiré un empleo de medio tiempo para después de la escuela.  
-Pero si no necesitas hacerlo, con que yo trabaje y el dinero que mis padres nos dan por mes nos basta y sobra.  
-Sí pero quiero que nos vayamos de viaje, tú siempre haces todo por mí, por eso quiero que me dejes hacerte este presente, ¿sí? Por favor-pidió el rubio.  
-Aww… eres adorable amor-sonrió Mikuo, tirándolo sobre él de un abrazo-. Claro que me gustaría ir de viaje contigo, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?  
-A Inglaterra…

**Decías que soy irremediable  
Ya es un cliché que me hagas reír  
Pues sé muy bien, que lo haces para seducir**

Las noticias eran constantes, cada uno o dos días volvía a salir una nueva noticia del aparente trío amoroso de Rin, Len no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo eran hermanos, se imaginaba por lo que debía estar pasando. Trabajaba en un hospital, buscaban gente de limpieza y le habían dado el trabajo. No podía quejarse pues a pesar de ser un trabajo menor, ganaba mucho dinero. El problema es que era un trabajo de noche y ahora ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Mikuo, quien trabajaba por la tarde. Sus horarios se cruzaban y recién podían verse cuando él salía del trabajo. A pesar de que a Hatsune en verdad parecía molestarle, a él le daba igual, y eso era lo que más lo sorprendía, no le molestaba que su tiempo con Mikuo se redujese… en ese momento solo quería ver a su hermana.

Las llamadas de aquel desconocido seguían llegando, cada vez eran más cortos los períodos entre ellas, y a pesar de que siempre eran desde móviles distintos, por la manera en que esta las realizaba sabía que era la misma persona. Nunca hablaba, simplemente parecía disfrutar escuchando su voz, y cuando parecía tener suficiente, simplemente colgaba, sin decir siquiera su nombre. No había hablado con Mikuo de esto, sabía que lo único que ganaría con ello era enfadarlo más.

Aquella rutina se expandió por un espacio de dos meses, hasta que cayó la gota que derramó el vaso. Un nuevo videoclip del aquel odioso Tadgom había salido, y todas las chicas de la escuela lo comentaban entusiasmadas. Len no se había molestado en verlo, después de todo desde que salió la noticia de que Rin y él salían lo odiaba aún más que antes.  
Ese día estaba aburrido, almorzando con Mikuo, quien había ido a verlo como de costumbre, en el salón. No estaban solos así que no podían siquiera besarse, así que simplemente platicaban de la vida. En ese momento entró cierta colorada, muy amiga de ambos, y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Len, te estaba buscando! ¿Has visto el nuevo videoclip de Lizan Tadgom, "Spice"?-preguntó Teto.  
-¿Por qué habría de? Aborrezco a ese sujeto.  
-Pues tu hermana se ve muy guapa en él-sonrió ella, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la expresión de Len cambió radicalmente.  
-¿Estás diciendo… que Rin… aparece en él?-inquirió Len, sorprendido-. ¿A pesar de todos los problemas que ese sujeto le causó aceptó aparecer en él?-no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan estúpida.  
-Así es, por eso pensé que lo habías visto.  
-Bueno, gracias por la información Teto, lo veré esta noche-asintió el rubio, sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

**De una especia ardiente y agria a la vez  
Sin más meditaciones, yo te daré  
Con el sabor más mío, conocerás lo prohibido  
¿ya sientes mi cuerpo, rodeándote?**

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó Mikuo, acariciándole el rostro.  
-¡No puedo creerlo! No entiendo… ¿cómo puede ser tan tonta? Creí que después de la prensa, de salir en las noticias… pensé que entendería.  
-¿Entender qué?  
-¡Qué tiene que dejar esa estúpida vida y volver aquí! ¡Qué aquí no pasará por todos esos problemas! Me tiene a mí y yo la cuidaría-explotó Len.  
-Len… ¿aún no lo entiendes? Amor, ella no va a volver… a pesar de que es duro, ella está cumpliendo sus sueños, se ha vuelto una reconocida cantante en poco tiempo, mucha gente habla de ella. Aquí no tiene nada de eso, ¿en verdad crees que regresará si de ella depende?-las palabras de Mikuo en verdad le dolieron, pero le abrieron los ojos… tenía razón, no importaba lo lejos o cerca que estuviese, ella estaba cumpliendo sus sueños y eso era lo importante, debía estar feliz por ella.

_**Me sugeriste un encuentro confidente cara a cara  
Era precisamente lo que esperaba de ti.  
Y aunque no sé si con una noche de pasión te basta  
La llave a este laberinto te concederé**_

_Todos los miembros del estudio brindaron por el nuevo éxito de la empresa. Kaito también los acompañaba, siempre junto a su novia. Festejaron con una gran cena organizada por Kyo, quien nunca dudaba en mostrar lo orgulloso que estaba de todo el mundo. Se escuchaban constantes risas y todos parecían estar pasándosela en grande, charlando de temas de la vida. Finalmente su amigo Lizan la miro y suspiró._

_-Tenemos que ver la forma de resolver el problema del supuesto trío amoroso, ¡no te dejan ni respirar!  
-Es cierto, cada vez que salimos hay alguien esperándonos. Como que sigamos así tendremos que mudarnos-suspiró la rubia.  
-No te preocupes, si algo así llega a pasar yo me encargo-sonrió Kaito-. Lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que se creó este tonto rumor, después de todo ustedes no están saliendo juntos.  
-Pero nos juntamos mucho para hablar de trabajo y esas cosas, como la gente no sabe de lo que hablamos es normal que saque sus propias conclusiones. Por ejemplo, en un momento también se pensó que Mai y yo salíamos juntos, pero luego decidieron hacer pública la relación entre ella y Kyo y dejaron de molestar con ello-explicó, mirando a la pareja, que de cuanto en cuanto se dedicaba alguna tierna sonrisa, aunque no les gustaba mostrarse afectuosos en público.  
-Sí, tienes razón… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada aún. Es tan raro… pero estoy feliz, me encanta estar aquí con ustedes. Jamás me imaginé tener una oportunidad así, no voy a renunciar a esto solo porque unos tontos paparazzi me acosan con sus cámaras, después de todo Rin Kagamine jamás se rinde._

_**Cursilerías o parecidos  
Son parte del juego del amor, todo un plan  
El primero en caer es el perdedor.**_

_-Hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar así, estoy orgulloso de ti Rin, y estoy orgulloso de ser el novio de una de las chicas más dulces, talentosas y bonitas que hay-sonrió Kaito, besando sus labios.  
-Y yo estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo… y pensar que si no fuera por ti aún estaría vagando sola por Inglaterra, más perdida que Meiko en un psicólogo-rió la muchacha, aferrándose al brazo de su novio._

_Aquella noche regresaron a su casa tranquilos, sin que los paparazzi los vieran. Cada uno se marchó a su cuarto, como de costumbre, pero a mitad de la noche el mayor sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría para dar paso a Rin, quien momentos después estaba acomodada dentro de la cama junto a él, abrazándolo._

_-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Kaito, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura-. ¿No puedes dormir?  
-No es nada, simplemente… quiero dormir contigo-sonrió, acurrucándose en los brazos de su novio.  
-Vaya, pero que linda sorpresa-el mayor besó la frente de su chica antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido, al igual que ella lo había hecho._

_**De tu néctar ardiente y agrio a la vez  
Permíteme probarlo, dame el placer.  
Con el sabor prohibido, de tu piel y tus sentidos  
Acerca tu cuerpo, ¡compláceme!**_

_Y aún así allí estaba de nuevo ella, soñando nuevamente con su lejano hermano. Queriendo abrazarlo, besarlo… pero consciente de que eso jamás pasaría… pues Mikuo estaba en el medio. Despertó a media noche tras tener un mal sueño y miró a Kaito, él seguía dormido, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. La rubia se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño, pero se detuvo al pasar frente a su cuarto. Dudó unos instantes pero finalmente tomó su teléfono móvil. Siguió su camino y al llegar al baño abrió la canilla, comenzando a llenar la bañera. Agregó sales y finalmente el gel de burbujas, lo que ella necesitaba era un buen y relajador baño. _

_**Soy todo un inexperto en el amor  
Por eso me conformo con esta unión  
Sé que soy indeciso, pero de amor no preciso  
Prefiero los roces de esta pasión.**_

_Se desnudó lentamente, mirándose en el espejo. Contempló las curvas de su cuerpo, el cual se estaba desarrollando de una interesante forma. Tímidamente llevó las manos a sus pechos, meditando. Jamás había cruzado por su mente la idea de entregarse a Kaito, ella siempre había pensado que perdería la virginidad con Len… pero a estas alturas, él probablemente la habría perdido ya con Mikuo. Bajo la mirada con tristeza y luego sacudió el rostro saliendo de sus pensamientos, no ganaba nada con deprimirse por algo así. Colocó un banquillo junto a la bañera y allí su celular, de tal forma que la nueva canción de Lizan se escuchaba de fondo, con suavidad pues no deseaba despertar a nadie. Se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba deliciosamente tibia, ideal para relajarse. Sintió el aroma de las sales, relajó su cuerpo mientras permanecía recostada, sin pensar en nada._

_No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, en esa misma posición, pero la ensoñación terminó de pronto, sus manos actuaron por sí solas cuando tomó el celular, apagando la música. Consciente de la hora que era, marcó el número que tantas veces había marcado en este último tiempo, esperó unos momentos, segura de que nadie le respondería, pero aún así una adormecida voz le respondió desde el otro lado del teléfono._

_-¿Ho-hola?-preguntó Len, a la vez que un bostezo escapaba de sus labios._

**Tú mi especia y mi adicción  
Sin más meditaciones, me entregaré  
Con el sabor más mío, conocerás lo prohibido  
¿ya sientes mi cuerpo, rodeándote?**

-Soy yo… Rin-no era un sueño, finalmente lo había hecho.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Wooooow~~ finalmente Rin se animó! =D ¿Qué creen que pasará con nuestros dos gemelitos? ¿Viajarán Len y Mikuo a Inglaterra? ¿Habrá un emotivo encuentro entre los dos hermanos? ¿Cómo se solucionará el problema del supuesto trío? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo ;D jajaja suena re programa de televisión. Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos *w* me alegra que les guste la historia n_n Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Sayonara!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	6. Phone Call

Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza, aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic, epsero que les guste. Este capítulo es algo corto pero bueno, es importante u.u gracias a todos por sus reviews espero que les guste!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenecen, este es tan solo un fanfic escrito de fans para fans.**

**Capítulo 6  
Phone Call**

-R-Rin-a Len se le escapó el aire de los pulmones-. ¡R-RIN! ¡¿EN VERDAD ERES TÚ?-después de tanto tiempo escuchaba la voz de su hermana, hablándole a él. No podía creer como había sido tan tonto en no darse cuenta que era Rin quien lo había estado llamando todo este tiempo-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Me haces falta… ¡Rin!-exclamó, desesperado.  
-Tranquilo Len, calma…-suspiró ella-. Baja la voz, no quiero que despiertes a Mikuo.  
-No te preocupes, estoy fuera del cuarto… espera que bajo al living-hubo un corto silencio hasta que se volvió a escuchar la voz del menor-. Aquí estoy…  
-Genial… me alegra escuchar tu voz, en verdad te he extrañado hermanito.  
-Tú también… pensé que me odiabas, te extraño muchísimo. Los rumores no son ciertos, ¿verdad? No eres ese tipo de chica.  
-No creas esas tonterías, yo tan solo estoy con Kaito, lo de Tad en un invento de la prensa por su necesidad de tener alguna historia importante que contar-explicó-. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, no me gusta jugar a dos puntas.  
-Menos mal… yo confío en ti, no importa lo que Mikuo diga o deje de decir-respondió él, en un tono que denotaba algo de orgullo.  
-¿Mikuo sigue hablando de mí?-preguntó ella, sorprendida-. Creí que ahora que me había ido se olvidaría de ello, no pensé que todavía me odiara…  
-Él no te odia, es solo que… solo que… me ama, y es algo celoso…  
-¿Aún lo defiendes?-el tono de voz de Rin se había tornado de molestia-. Ahora lo que falta es que me digas que te acostaste con él y rompiste nuestra promesa.  
-Bueno… acerca de eso…-murmuró Len, mientras sus mejillas adoptaban el color de los tomates-. Vale, lo siento… sé que estuve mal y que no fue lo correcto pero…  
-Así que lo hiciste…-suspiró-. Menos mal, no quería ser la única-mintió.  
-¿T-tú también?-Len sabía que lo que él había hecho estaba mal, pero en verdad le sorprendía que su hermana también lo hubiese hecho. Se sentía mal por ello, vacío-. ¿Con Kaito?  
-Así es, y fue increíble-respondió la mayor, falsamente orgullosa de su novio.  
-Sí… con Mikuo también lo…-pero de pronto una sensación extraña en su pecho quiso hacer que Rin se sintiera mal por no haberlo esperado-. No, fue más que increíble. Seguro que Kaito no le llega ni a los talones-rió triunfante.  
-¡¿Cómo osas hablar así de él siendo tu estúpido novio la causa por la que nos separamos?-exclamó su hermana, enfadada como nunca-. ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Eres un estúpido!  
-¡Tú estás culpando a Mikuo por algo que tú decidiste hacer!-pasó un largo momento antes de que Rin volviera a hablar.  
-Mira Len… en verdad… fue un error llamarte, pero en verdad necesitaba escucharte. Solo te pido… que por primera vez en tu vida uses tu inteligencia en vez de tu intuición, y que no hables sin conocer verdaderamente los hechos porqué simplemente hablé mal de tu novio… piénsalo…-y luego no volvió a escucharse su voz, sino simplemente el tono que marcaba que ella había colgado.

Mikuo despertó sobresaltado al sentir como Len casi le quitaba los pulmones de un fuerte abrazo, pero lo que más lo sorprendió es la manera en la que lloraba, jamás lo había visto llorar así. Le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo contra sí con uno, mientras con el otro acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, acurrucándolo contra su pecho, intentando consolarlo.  
-Rin llamó… hablé con ella…-dijo entre sollozos.  
-¿Hm? ¿Tu hermana?-pregunto, mirando como asentía-. ¿Y qué pasó?  
-Nos peleamos… ¡es una estúpida! Se puso a hablar mal de ti y bueno, yo te defendí, pero ella se enojó conmigo por ello… ¡yo no le recrimino nada por estar con Kaito! No la entiendo…  
-Está celosa, es todo. No le hagas caso, es una niña, no entiende las relaciones entre hombres-explicó Mikuo, a modo de escusa-. No te lo tomes tan enserio, ¿sí? No importa lo que ella te diga, yo te seguiré queriendo…  
-Ya no quiero ir a Inglaterra-murmuró, en el tono que un crío hubiera usado para expresarse.  
-Vale, podríamos ir a otro lado, ¿te gustaría? Has trabajado mucho por esto así que podríamos aprovechar e irnos de viaje igual, ¿te parece? Solos, los dos…  
-Me encantaría-por fin una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Len, quien levantó la mirada para ver a su novio a los ojos-. Gracias por todo amor… gracias por hacerme tan feliz y alegrarme en los momentos en los que estoy mal. Siempre estás cuando te necesito.  
-Y siempre lo estaré…

_Kaito tanteó a su lado al no sentir el calor de su novia junto a él. Al verificar que efectivamente no estaba, abrió los ojos perezosamente y bostezó. Finalmente, cuando ya no tuvo aquella sensación de ensoñación, se levantó y se puso la bata azul con bordes rojos que en una ocasión le había regalado su hermano Akaito. Salió de la habitación y fue entonces que escuchó sus sollozos, provenientes del baño. Se sonrojó al pensar que vería a Rin desnuda pero aún así se decidió entrar, ella simplemente lo miró pero no pareció molestarse en absoluto por lo atrevido que el chico había sido._

_-Rin…-susurró acercándose lentamente.  
-Estoy bien…-mintió ella en un tono de voz nada convincente, el cual solo hiso preocupar aún más a su novio.  
-No seas tonta… sé que no estás bien…-suspiró Kaito, sentándose a su lado, besando su cabello con ternura, percatándose entonces del móvil que había junto a la bañera-. ¿Hablaste con Len?  
-Sí… pero como siempre… todo salió mal-lloriqueó ella, abrazando a Kaito-. No entiendo qué es lo que hago mal, yo tan solo deseo que Len sea feliz… no entiendo cómo es que sigue confiando en Mikuo…  
-Rin… sé que quieres que Len sea feliz pero… Len y Mikuo son pareja, al igual que tú y yo, es con él quien eligió pasar el resto de su vida, y eso es algo que solo los incumbe a ellos. No quiero ser duro Rin, pero es algo que tienes que comprender-al escuchar nuevamente los sollozos de la menor, Kaito la tomó en brazos y la sacó de la bañera, envolviéndola con una toalla.  
-Hicieron el amor… me prometió que no lo haría y aún así lo hiso… y ahora me detesta…-lloraba Rin-. Jamás querrá volver a verme…  
-Tranquila… ya verás que todo se solucionará, te lo prometo-sonrió Kaito, uniendo sus labios con los de la menor, quien le correspondió.  
-Gracias… gracias por estar aquí… gracias por estar siempre que te necesito Kaito… te amo…-susurró Rin, abrazándolo, refugiándose en su pecho, y Kaito sonrió ya que por primera vez notaba la autenticidad de las palabras de su novia._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **La verdad no estoy pasando por un buen momento emocionalmente, por eso estoy tardando tanto en escribir, pero espero que a pesar de todo les guste u.u nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	7. AVISO

¡Hola a todos los lectores de este fanfic! Desde ya muchísimas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo y por dejarme sus reviews, siempre es bueno recibir críticas, te forman mucho como escritor y además te guían por el buen camino y te animan a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, esta nota es para hacer una aclaración acerca del final de la historia. La verdad es que me pelee con las personas a quienes este fic iba dedicado, pero como no quería desilusionarlos y me gustó como quedó la historia puse todo de mí para terminarla. La cosa es así, esta historia va a tener dos finales: el Normal Ending y el True Ending. La cuestión que acá quería aclarar es que esos dos finales no se relacionan entre sí, por lo que la historia termina de dos maneras x3

En fin, espero que les guste el final! Saludos a todos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	8. True Ending

Bien, como dije antes el fanfic va a tener dos finales, aquí les dejo el primero, probablemente el que menos les guste xDD pero no podía evitar escribir algo así. Aún así es un punto de vista. Ahora sí, los dejo que lean.  
**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid son de mi pertenencia, este es tan solo un fic escrito de fans para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7-A  
True Ending**

Los años habían pasado y Len había perdido todo tipo de contacto con su hermana. Su relación con Mikuo… a decir verdad no había ido muy bien, las dudas llevan a la inseguridad y la inseguridad a los problemas, y por más que el rubio lo negase eternamente, su hermana había logrado introducir una semillita de duda en él. ¿Acaso estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Pronto le llegó la respuesta a esa pregunta… de la forma menos esperada. Fue un día lluvioso, como generalmente pasa en las películas, que el clima parece ser un reflejo de tu propio estado de ánimo. Mikuo había salido a trabajar temprano y él… era como una especie de ama de casa, limpiaba, ordenaba, cocinaba, etc. Eso era algo que de por sí al rubio le había comenzado a molestar, puesto a que un poco estaba bien pero… permanecer allí todo el día todos los días de la semana… era algo denso, por más que fuese Mikuo quien lo hubiese pedido.

Aún así, cuando hay algo que nos molesta, siempre hay la posibilidad de que algo peor se presente, y aunque Len ya no lo creía posible, su situación empeoró una bella tarde de verano mientras miraba la televisión:

"_Aunque la situación no está completamente confirmada parece ser que todo va bien para la feliz pareja. Después de tanto tiempo pensando que Rin Kagamine salía con su compañero y aparentemente mejor amigo, Lizan Tadgom, su relación con el tercero en cuestión, Kaito Shion, ha sido confirmada por los tres, quienes estuvieron presentes famoso programa de televisión "Fame Tv". Pero aparentemente esto no es todo, sino que hay más. Los fanáticos han recibido muy bien la noticia del noviazgo entre Kagamine y Shion, y no solo eso, sino que en la página web oficial de la muchacha ha salido un nuevo rumor, y aunque todavía no tenemos los detalles, parece ser acertado"_.

La pantalla en la que la reportera aparecía hablando se apagó, sorprendiendo a Len que volteó sobresaltado para encontrarse con la mirada de su pareja, una mirada que mostraba una mescla de lástima y de desilusión. El rubio se molestó y, por primera vez en años, demostró su enojo.

-¿Me disculpas? Estaba viendo la televisión.  
-¿Aún sigues viendo estas estupideces? Creí que para esta altura ya lo habrías superado-fue la respuesta de Mikuo, quien aparentemente tampoco estaba muy feliz por lo que denotaba su tono de voz-. Quiero que dejes de ver cosas de Rin, ¡estoy arto de ella!  
-¡Pero es mi hermana!-exclamó Len, a la defensiva.  
-¡Y yo tu novio, así que elige!-aquella frase tomó por sorpresa al menor, ¿elegir? ¿Entre Mikuo y Rin? Eso era imposible-. Amor por favor, no estás hablando con cordura, tranquilízate… ¿pasó algo en el trabajo que te molestó?  
-Elige Len…-repitió Hatsune, y su novio los miró a él y a la pantalla de televisión apagada, simultáneamente.  
-Y-yo…-no podía pensar con claridad, los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente y finalmente suspiró-. Jamás renunciaría a ti, te amo.  
-Sabía que me elegirías… Rin no vale la pena-sonrió el mayor, caminando hacia donde su novio estaba para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.  
-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? También estás muy tenso… ¿pasó algo?-preguntó Len, acariciando suavemente la espalda del chico.  
-Me despidieron del trabajo… tendré que ponerme a buscar otro para poder mantenernos…-soltó finalmente, algo molesto.  
-Amor… yo puedo…-insinuó el rubio, pero su amante negó.  
-Ni lo sueñes, no quiero que pasemos menos tiempo que el que pasamos juntos…-se justificó Mikuo-. Te necesito aquí…  
-Pero amor… así yo podría ser… útil-murmuró Len con algo de temor, pero a cambio recibió una dura mirada por parte de su pareja.  
-¿Piensas desobedecerme?-el tono que Hatsune empleaba marcaba claramente que se trataba de una amenaza.  
-Perdón-el menor, temeroso, no tuvo más opción que asentir.  
-Ven aquí, vamos a hacer el amor-dijo, tomándolo del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo al cuarto.  
-N-no hoy… hoy no quiero, por favor…-pidió el rubio, pero como siempre que algo de ese estilo pasaba, Mikuo hiso oídos sordos y comenzó con sus jueguitos de todas formas.

_-¿Y? ¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña estrella con todo esto?-rió Kyo mirando a Rin y a Kaito-. Aún no puedo creer que el rumor sea cierto.  
-Pues lo es-sonrió Rin, acurrucándose contra el pecho de su futuro marido-. Nos amamos y estamos muy felices por esto.  
-¿Y dónde se piensan casar? Pienso encargarme de ayudarte con todas tus cosas-dijo Mai, sentada junto a su novio.  
-Claro, de todos modos te pediría que fueses la dama de honor, pero bueno veo que te has adelantado-ante el comentario ninguno pudo evitar reír-. Pues a decir verdad no nos casaremos aquí, nos casaremos en Japón… allí están nuestra familia y la mayor parte de nuestros amigos así que… sería muy problemático hacerlos viajar a todos hasta aquí.  
-Pero… ¿qué piensan hacer después? Osea… tu carrera y todo eso-preguntó Samy, mirándolos con curiosidad. De repente la tensión se hiso notoria en el ambiente y todos centraron sus miradas en la rubia.  
-¿Hm? Pues… eso… de eso quería hablarles… yo…-comenzó a explicar Rin, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír nuevamente-. Ya, ya, no sean tontos, no voy a dejarlos.  
-Eres una tonta-suspiró Lizan-. En verdad me hiciste preocupar.  
-Sabes que por más que no quieras tendrás que aguantar mi molesta presencia por mucho tiempo-rió la rubia-. Los quiero mucho a todos.  
-Nosotros también te queremos-sonrió Kyo-. Y es por eso que te tenemos una sorpresa de bodas, fue todo ocurrencia de Tadgom.  
-¿Hm?  
-¿Les gustaría grabar un videoclip acerca de su boda? Sería como un remake de la canción que aparece en la película "The Wedding Singer", ya saben, "It's Your Wedding Day"-comenzó a explicar Sebas, sacando una carpetita que llevaba escondida-. La idea es… actuar y rememorar los momentos de su noviazgo y compaginarlo todo en un video, como si fuesen memorias que tienen durante su boda.  
-Vaya Tad, ¿de verdad tú pensaste todo eso? No me la creo-bromeó Kaito, abrazando a su novia-. Sería divertido, ¿no crees?  
-Ya lo creo-asintió Rin, uniendo sus labios con los de su futuro marido en un dulce beso-. Además así la prensa no molestaría tanto, pensarán que los rumores son acerca del video y nos dejarán un poco en paz.  
-Tienes razón... podrá ser una boda más tranquila de lo normal-concordó Shion, volviendo a besarla.  
-Entonces… ¿desean hacerlo?-sonrió Kyo-. Será todo un éxito, estoy seguro de ello.  
-Bien… ¿por los novios y su futuro?-preguntó Tadgom, levantando su vaso al aire, iniciando el brindis.  
-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos a la vez, entrechocando sus vasos._

-¡Chicos miren! ¡Ya salió el nuevo videoclip de Rin, y Kaito está en él!-exclamó Miku emocionada. Todos quienes estaban en la casa de los Hatsune se acercaron a ver: Meiko, Neru, Haku, Gakupo, Luka y Gumi se mostraron interesados, Len quiso acercarse a ver también pero Mikuo lo retuvo por el brazo, comenzando a besarlo como excusa. Len se apartó de él, algo molesto pero entonces el mayor lo miró a los ojos con severidad.  
-Recuerda lo que hemos hablado hace un tiempo… no quiero que mires ese tonto video. ¿Ya ves? Yo te dije que los rumores sobre tu hermana eran falsos, ellos no se van a casar, tan solo harían un videoclip.  
-¿Y por qué crees que Kaito está en él? Nunca antes había salido en un video de Rin, ella siempre sale con Tadgom o Tsunetsuki-dijo Len.  
-Pues es normal, son novios después de todo, algún día iba a pasar-respondió Mikuo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Pensé que lo sabrías.  
-No me trates de tonto-le recriminó Len, y, ante el sonoro ruido de la bofetada, todos voltearon a verlos, olvidándose por completo del video.  
-He-¡hermano!-exclamó Miku, corriendo hacia donde estaban-. ¡¿Estás loco?  
-¿Estás bien Len?-preguntó Meiko, acercándose a él y abrazándolo como si fuese su propio hijo. Len se aferró a su ropita, comenzando a llorar.  
-Se lo merecía…-fue lo único que Mikuo se digno a decir antes de marcharse a su cuarto, cerrando con un portazo. Len levantó la mirada, aún en shock, y se acercó a la televisión, dónde el videoclip estaba terminando.

Los años en verdad le habían sentado a su hermana, su hermosa cabellera rubia estaba igual de larga que la suya, su cuerpo lucía mucho más desarrollado… ya no era la niña con la que él solía jugar a las escondidas ni con la road roller, ahora era una apuesta joven por la cual muchos chicos deliraban. Y allí estaba su amigo, Kaito Shion, de la mano de su princesa. No podía evitar que los celos se apoderaran de él, ¿pero qué derecho tenía? Él había sido el culpable de todo al cerrar los ojos cuando su hermana le había expuesto la verdad. Ahora… allí estaba, solo, triste, y deseando algo que jamás tendría…

-Len, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Miku, inclinándose a su lado para acariciar su cabello.  
-No más… ya no más Miku, no lo resisto… quiero… necesito ver a Rin…-sollozó Len, levantando la vista. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, y era claro que su estado emocional había sido llevado al límite. Años permaneciendo junto a Mikuo, peleándose con su hermana, sin verla… para que finalmente fuera ella quien tenía la razón... dolía. Había sido un estúpido, ¡era su hermana! Se suponía que ella jamás le mentiría, que jamás buscaría hacerle daño… ella le había advertido acerca del Hatsune pero él no lo había escuchado.

_Querido Len:_

_Así es, tal y como probablemente ya lo sepas, me casaré con Kaito. El video que salió lo hicimos justamente para que el rumor se malinterpretara y nos dejaron en paz. Supongo que aún estás enfadado conmigo por lo que pasó la última vez… pero aún así de verdad quiero que vayas a mi boda, será un momento muy importante para mí y quiero que estés allí, necesito tu apoyo para hacerlo… Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con Mikuo, sé que fui un poco dura… pero comprende, estaba celosa y… bueno, tú sabes. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por ello, ahora todos podemos ser felices con quienes amamos, ¿verdad? Te mando la invitación a la boda y a la fiesta con la carta. Te quiero hermanito, espero verte pronto.  
Con cariño,_

_Rin_

Len releyó la carta por milésima vez. Aún permanecía en la casa de los Hatsune pues no podía independizarse de un día para el otro, pero permanecía solo en la casa, los demás habían asistido todos a la boda de Kaito y de su hermana. Miró el reloj con pesar, a esa hora Rin debería estar entrando a la iglesia. Pudo imaginársela, con aquel vestido blanco, largo y hermoso, resaltando aún más su pura e inocente belleza. Ahogó un sollozo, no entendía como podía ser tan idiota, lo había arruinado por completo y ahora, que su hermana le brindaba la oportunidad de arreglar la situación entre ellos, volvía a echarlo a perder. Probablemente las cosas quedarían así, Rin supondría que a él no le interesaba verla, y quizás era mejor así… quizás… ¡Era un estúpido! Len se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba, a su habitación. Encontró sobre la cama un smoking negro y una camisa de un color amarillo claro, sobre la ropa había una nota "Sé que sabrás que es lo correcto, sigue a tu corazón". Era la letra de Miku… ella siempre se había preocupado por él y había estado en los momentos más difíciles, y allí estaba, una vez más, demostrando lo mucho que conocía a su amigo.

Se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, y simplemente se ató su larga coleta. Miró la hora con nerviosismo. No estaba lejos de la iglesia pero aún así debía darse prisa si deseaba llegar. Tomó algo de dinero para pagarse un taxi o algún transporte que lo llevara, pero al abrir la puerta de la casa la imagen que vio lo hiso quedarse sin palabras.

-Si intentas detenerme…-advirtió Len.  
-¿Detenerte?-preguntó Mikuo en un tono burlón-. Te conozco tanto que te estuve esperando, ¡pero Dios! Sí que te tardaste.  
-Mi-Mikuo…-susurró el menor, sorprendido.  
-Mira, comprendo muy bien que lo arruiné y que ya no quieres nada conmigo, pero al menos quiero seguir como amigos, ¿vale? Sé muy bien lo mucho que amas a Rin y que tienes que llegar a esa boda antes de que sea muy tarde, así que sube.  
-G-gracias-sonrió el rubio, y aún sin poder creerlo, se subió a la moto, poniéndose el casco y aferrándose a quien hasta hace dos meses había sido su novio.

La iglesia estaba sumida en un absorbente silencio para cuando Len llegó, tan solo se escuchaban las palabras del padre encargado de unir a la pareja. Su corazón se detuvo al ver a su hermana allí, con una radiante sonrisa mientras Kaito le colocaba el anillo de novia. Finalmente se miraron a los ojos, demostrando una auténtica felicidad. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a separarlos? Después de todo, Kaito era quien había permanecido junto a la rubia durante todos esos años, era él quien había provocado. Pero aún así… esa opresión en su pecho…

-¡DETENGAN LA BODA! ¡ME OPONGO COMPLETAMENTE!-cuando todos voltearon a verlo fue que supo que lo había gritado enserio.  
-¿Len?-Rin lo miró sorprendida.  
-Hermana…-Len inspiró profundamente y caminó hacia ellos-. No puedes casarte con Kaito Rin, yo… yo te amo… s-se que suena raro pero… por favor…  
-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?-la tonalidad con la que Kaito habló denotó toda su rabia.  
-Y-yo…  
-Len… ¿por qué lo haces?-preguntó su hermana con tristeza.  
-¿Ha-hacer qué? ¡No quiero que te cases con Kaito!-exclamó, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.  
-Len, lo siento… pero yo amo a Kaito y no voy a dejarlo por ti. Además, ¿cómo sé que luego no vas a dejarme nuevamente? Perdón, pero yo voy a casarme con la persona a quien amo y quien estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo. Por favor… retírate Len…

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su hermana, pero sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto, después de todo, él no tenía derecho a arruinar su felicidad solo porque él no era feliz. El muchacho volteó sobre sí mismo y se marchó, ignorando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ignorando el fuerte deseo de su corazón de golpear a Kaito y luego secuestrar a Rin. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tomaba una decisión acertada y sabía que mientras estuviese a tiempo, tomaría al camino correcto para volver a ver la sincera sonrisa de su hermana.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Buenoooo, he aquí el primer final x3 la verdad me re gustó aunque es una maldad pobre Len =P pero aún así siento como que se lo merecía jeje. En breve estaré subiendo la segunda versión del final, en la cual se ve un final más feliz jaja. No hay mucho más que decir de este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo y que dejen reviews! Hasta el segundo final =P

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	9. Normal Ending

Okay gente! Ahora sí! El último final del fic =D Les prometo que este es más alegre y que probablemente les va a gustar más que el anterior =P jeje. En fin, no tengo mucho que decir así que los dejo con el final.  
**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertencen. Este es tan solo un fanfic de fans para fans.**

* * *

Allí estaba él, encarando la decisión que tanto tiempo le había llevado tomar. Su largo cabello se movía suavemente por la fresca brisa de verano. Miró el cielo y sonrió, ya no había vuelta atrás…

**Capítulo 7-B  
Normal Ending**

_Rin terminó de arreglar su cabello y se miró al espejo. El tiempo había pasado y ahora ya era toda una señorita, una muy bella desde luego. Examinó su ropa y asintió satisfecha. Los brazos de su novio la estrecharon en un sorpresivo abrazo, ella simplemente se relajó y volteó a verlo a los ojos._

_-No tienes que arreglarte tanto, sabes que eres hermosa, no importa si llevas o no maquillaje-sonrió Kaito.  
-Todos se esforzaron tanto por hacer esto que… no sé, estoy algo nerviosa-suspiró Rin y luego volteó a ver su móvil-. Ni una llamada de Len…  
-Déjalo, debe estar con los chicos, recuerda que también es su cumpleaños y no todos los días se cumplen 21 años. Seguro llamará por la noche-tenía razón, los chicos habían puesto mucho de sí para organizar la fiesta, no se les arruinaría la velada pasándosela triste porque su hermano no la había llamado, ella le había dado bastantes oportunidades de arreglar todo, ahora debía ser él quien tomara los rieles de la cuestión-. ¿Estás lista? Tad pasará por nosotros en cualquier momento.  
-Sí, ya casi-Rin volvió a mirarse en el espejo y colocó una cinta amarilla en su cuello. Aún recordaba el momento en el que Len se la había regalado, era una simple cinta pero tenía mucho significado para ella._

_**~RIN FLASHBACK~**_

Tras dedicarle aquella maravillosa canción y pasar un agradable rato con todos, Len tomó a Rin de la mano y, pidiendo disculpas a sus amigas, la apartó por un momento. Ambos fueron a su cuarto sin que nadie lo notara, después de todo eran pequeños por lo que aún compartían habitación. Rin se sentó en la cama sonriendo y lo miró con ternura.

-¿Qué pasa Len?-preguntó la pequeña a lo que su hermano menor se sonrojó.  
-Yo… quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, sé que no será mucho pero aún así quería dártelo-respondió él, algo abochornado.  
-¿Hm? ¿Tienes algo para mí? Bueno, entonces yo también te daré tu presente-sonrió Rin.  
-De acuerdo, cerremos los ojos y los dos a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Vale-asintió la mayor y ambos cerraron los ojitos-. Uno…  
-Dos…-continuó Len.  
-¡Tres!-exclamaron a dúo y entonces se escuchó un suave ruido. Cuando abrieron los ojos ambos sonrieron, Len le tendía una cinta amarilla, la cinta que él solía usar para atarse el cabello, mientras que su hermana tenía en manos la cinta blanca que usaba con el mismo propósito. Se miraron a los ojos y finalmente sonrieron, abrazándose.  
-Así ambos llevaremos algo del otro a todas partes…-susurraron al unísono.  
-Te quiero Len…  
-Y yo a ti Rin…

_**~FIN RIN FLASHBACK~**_

_Desde ese entonces siempre la había llevado con ella, era su mayor tesoro. La contempló con melancolía mientras Kaito la miraba algo extrañado._

_-¿Y esa cinta?-preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Len me la regaló cuando éramos pequeños, siempre la llevo conmigo…-explicó Rin, sin que la expresión de su rostro cambiara-. Es muy importante para mí, siempre me recuerda que aunque Len y yo estemos peleados… él en el fondo me quiere…  
-Dios…-Kaito miró fijamente a la rubia, quien le devolvió la mirada algo confundida.  
-¿Pasa algo?-inquirió.  
-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?...-murmuró Kaito, más para sí mismo que para su novia-. Tú no puedes evitarlo…  
-¿Qué cosa?-la rubia cada vez se encontraba más confundida.  
-A pesar de todo lo que pasó… a pesar de todos estos años… tú sigues enamorada de Len…-dijo finalmente Kaito, a lo que un notorio color rojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la rubia-. Soy un estúpido, debí haberlo notado antes…  
-Kaito yo…-la menor no encontraba las palabras justas para expresar sus sentimientos.  
-No, no te preocupes…-suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza-. Ya lo sabía… a decir verdad… no quería aceptarlo-dijo y la miró a los ojos-. Escucha, no puedes permanecer a mi lado y reprimir tus sentimientos tan solo por tu felicidad… Rin, yo te amo, pero lo más importante para mí es que tú seas feliz…  
-Kaito…-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la rubia-. Gracias Kaito, gracias…-sollozó, aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa de su amigo-. Yo sé que… encontrarás a una chica que en verdad te merezca.  
-Lo sé…-asintió el muchacho, limpiándole las lágrimas-. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, ¿vale?  
-Sí-una sonrisa sincera iluminó el rostro de la menor y Kaito pudo sentir como su corazón se llenaba con una sensación reconfortante, la sensación de saber que uno hiso lo correcto._

_Lizan pasó por ellos puntualmente, cosa que los tomó por sorpresa pues era una costumbre en él llegar por lo menos media hora tarde, y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la fiesta. Ninguno de sus amigos había dado algún dato en particular a Rin, por lo que la joven no tenía ni idea de que era lo que la esperaba, pero aún así dejó que ellos la guiaran. El celular de Kaito comenzó a sonar a mitad del trayecto._

_-¿Hola?-atendió Shion, sorprendido ante el número de teléfono.  
-Kaito, por favor no cuelgues, soy yo…-dijo Len, al otro lado de la línea. El mayor volteó a ver a Rin, quien en ese momento miraba distraída por la ventana sin haberse percatado de que era su hermano con quien hablaba.  
-Te escucho.  
-He venido a ver a Rin… __**necesito**__ verla Kaito… por favor yo…-comenzó a explicarle el rubio.  
-No te preocupes-lo interrumpió-. Lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora, ¿sí? Ya hablaremos en la fiesta-antes de colgar pudo escuchar a Len diciendo "¿Qué fiesta?", pero no le respondió, simplemente cortó la comunicación y le mandó un mensaje con indicaciones de cómo llegar al salón.  
-¿Quién era?-preguntó entonces Rin.  
-Maxi-mintió el muchacho-. Pero ya estamos cerca del salón, no quería que gaste crédito en vano-sonrió._

_Al llegar al salón una gran multitud volteó a ver a los recién llegados. Había personalidades muy famosas allí, no mucha gente que Rin conociera pero sus amigos de verdad se habían pasado al organizarle esa gran fiesta. La música inundaba el amplió lugar y se escuchaban voces por doquier. Todos saludaron a Rin como si la conocieran de toda la vida, sorprendiendo a la chica. Había muchísimas personas a quienes la rubia reconoció con facilidad, desde cantantes hasta actrices y todo lo que abarcaba el campo del arte. Tras platicar un poco con la gente, finalmente divisó a sus amigos que se acercaban a ella sonriendo._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-sonrió Mai, abrazándola-. ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?  
-Sí, es genial-asintió Rin, sonriendo también-. La mitad de las estrellas que admiro deben estar aquí. ¿Cómo fue que…?  
-Kyo se encargó de todo-explicó Sebas-. Y bueno… siempre que quiere algo lo consigue, así que nos pusimos en campaña y aquí estamos.  
-Chicos, discúlpenme un momento por favor, enseguida regreso-dijo Kaito, antes de alejarse y que la marea de gente lo tragara hasta que se perdió de vista.  
-Está raro… ¿le pasó algo?-inquirió Tad, mirando a su mejor amiga.  
-Cortamos… fue medio… extraño-explicó ella-. Repentino, no sé cómo explicarlo… tú me entiendes.  
-Ya veo-rió Lizan-. Y nosotros que tanto nos habíamos esforzado para que los medios dejaran de decir que estábamos saliendo. Aunque supongo que después de esa declaración en vivo no volverán a molestar.  
-Sí-asintió Kagamine-. Me parece muy extraño que no hayan venido y estén todos empecinados por tomar aunque sea una foto.  
-Jajaja, eso es porque le dije a Kaito que te entrara por la puerta de atrás-carcajeó Kyo-. Si vieras la parte delantera del salón-suspiró mirando por donde Shion se había marchado hace unos momentos-. Está lleno de flashes y gente de los noticieros… no me extrañaría que, al menos que ocurra una gran tragedia, tu fiesta salga en la primera plana de mañana.  
-Ya veo… con razón se sintió tan extraño el llegar y no ver a nadie en la puerta-ahora era ella quien reía-. Por cierto, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles lo mucho que han hecho por mí en estos últimos años, de verdad… son increíbles chicos, muchas gracias.  
-Aww, yo sabía que muy dentro tuyo había una parte sentimentalista-bromeó su coestrella, ganándose un codazo por parte de la rubia.  
-No tienes que mencionarlo Rin, todos te queremos mucho, es obvio que daríamos esto por ti, tú también has hecho muchas cosas por nosotros-dijo Samy.  
-Sí, tiene toda la razón-concordó Sebas, mientras pasaba el brazo por el hombro de su novia-. Eres una gran amiga, y el que sigas aquí con nosotros sin habernos mandado a la…-pero calló tras recibir un pisotón de la morocha-. ¡Ouch! ¡Samy! ¡Esos son tacos con punta!-exclamó dolorido.  
-Lo sé amor, lo sé-rió la muchacha con un deje de malicia en su voz-. Ya ven, deja de decir estupideces, mejor vamos a bailar-dijo y se llevó a su novio, arrastrándolo por la corbata en dirección a la pista de baile mientras Kyo, Mai y Rin los miraban riendo._

_La fiesta continuó su curso, todos bailaban, bebían y comían. Hacía tiempo que Rin no se divertía así, después de todo, había estado muy atareada con su trabajo. Poco a poco la música comenzó a atenuarse, pero la gente estaba tan entusiasmada que tan solo unos pocos se percataron de ello y voltearon a ver al disc-jockey. Finalmente el salón quedó en silencio y todos observaban como Kaito y Lizan subían a un escenario que había a un costado, ambos con un micrófono y una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Estamos aquí reunidos para…-comenzó Kaito, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, quien lo cortó riendo.  
-Oye, esto no es un funeral ni nada por el estilo, ¿vale? ¡Más energía por favor!-exclamó, causando risas divertidas en los presentes-. Déjame, yo lo hago-al ver al Shion asentir, continuó-. ¡Hola a todos, muchas gracias por venir! Como todos saben, hoy es una fecha muy importante para alguien muy importante para nosotros, ¡por favor un aplauso para nuestra querida Rin Kagamine!-gritó entusiasmado, señalando a la rubia, a quien todos voltearon a ver aplaudiendo-. ¡Pero esto no termina allí! Este día no es tan solo un cumpleaños más, sino que va más allá de eso-explicó volteando a ver a Kaito, quien continuó explicando.  
-Hace exactamente 21 años Rin conoció a la persona más especial para ella, aunque claro, todavía no era consciente de ello, pero créanme amigos cuando les digo que, por experiencia propia, nadie puede ocupar el lugar de su hermano-dijo y, al escuchar esas palabras, la muchacha se quedó de piedra. Le dirigió una significativa mirada a Kaito quien simplemente sonrió y continuó con su discurso-. Y sé que nadie podrá jamás ocupar el lugar de Rin en el corazón de Len, sino me creen, ¿por qué no preguntarle a él en persona?-anunció y la rubia se quedó mirando el escenario sin notar que tenía la boca estúpidamente abierta.  
-¡Así es, damas y caballeros! ¡Por favor, démosle una cálida y cordial bienvenida a este muchacho, quien ha atravesado un sinfín de cosas para estar aquí, reuniéndose con su hermana esta noche! Con ustedes… ¡Len Kagamine!-y, tras ese último grito, un centenar de aplausos y gritos inundaron el lugar._

_Tad y Kaito bajaron del escenario, reuniéndose con su amiga, quien aún estaba prácticamente blanca de la impresión. Fue entonces que su hermano hiso la entrada triunfal, aunque no se veía cómodo con ello, además, Rin sabía perfectamente que al rubio solo le gustaban los escenarios cuando ella estaba a su lado._

_-Em… ah… buenas noches-dijo Len, demostrando su nerviosismo a través de unos ligeros temblores que recorrían su cuerpo-. S-soy… Len Kagamine, el hermano menor de Rin y… bueno, siendo sincero creo que no he hecho un buen trabajo como hermano últimamente. Aún así quiero… remendar lo que hice y…-su mirada recorrió el salón hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana-. Rin, esto es para ti…_

_La música comenzó a sonar y Rin sintió como se paralizaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Reconocería esa canción hasta en el mismo infierno. Perdió completamente el control de su cuerpo y se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos mientras la emoción lo inundaba todo. Ya no había nadie más en el salón, tan solo ella y Len. Reconoció aquel sentimiento que ya la había embargado una vez cuando era pequeña.  
__Comenzó a caminar hacia donde su hermano se encontraba. Era una canción embriagante, pero no fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar la triste expresión de su hermano que comenzó a prestar atención al significado de la letra._

**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**

_Y era verdad. Su hermano había cometido muchos errores desde que se habían separado… pero ahora… estaba allí con ella. Había viajado solo para estar con ella, no importaba lo lejos o lo cerca que estuvieran ambos. Rin no quería sufrir más, estaba cansada de una cosa tras otra. Los problemas constantemente se almacenaban en su mente, el trabajo la tenía extenuada, había poco descanso, tenía a Kaito a su lado… pero aún así, con Len a su lado todo cobraba un nuevo sentido._

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go**

_Len continuó cantando hasta el final. Finalmente sus miradas se entrecruzaron nuevamente y un sentimiento indescriptible recorrió los cuerpos de ambos. Nadie decía nada, un gran silencio se había hecho presente y todos los miraban. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Rin, quien aún mostraba su expresión de sorpresa. Sonrió. La muchacha sonrió feliz mientras, sin molestarse en secarse los ojos, comenzaba a aplaudir. La multitud la imitó y ella subió al escenario, abrazándolo con fuerza, gesto correspondido por Len._

_-Eres un tonto, de verdad me hiciste falta-sollozó Rin, negándose a separarse de él.  
-Perdóname Rin… fui un ciego, un estúpido. Fui muchas cosas pero todo eso me hiso descubrir lo mucho que te amo… quiero estar aquí, contigo, y no dejarte ir jamás-dijo Len, a su oído-. ¿Me concederías ese honor?_

_De nuevo el profundo silencio se hiso presente mientras se separaron, a pesar de que solo fueron unos centímetros. Rin miró a Len fijamente, era una mirada retadora, que temía encontrarse con algún rastro de mentira. Pero los ojos de Len eran sinceros, así que los de la mayor también se suavizaron. La joven lo abrazó por el cuello y unió sus labios con los de él frente a toda la gente. Ya no le importaba nada, no importaba lo que la prensa dijera, los rumores, nada. Tan solo… quería ser feliz junto a su hermano._

* * *

-¡Mira Mikuo!-lo llamó Miku emocionada-. ¡Ya salió el nuevo videoclip de Rin y Len, Prisoner!  
-Déjame ver-sonrió su hermano, sentándose a su lado en el sillón, pasando su brazo por sus hombros mientras contemplando el video.  
-Vaya, se ven muy bien los dos-sonrió ella cuando hubo terminado. Luego volteó a ver a su hermano-. Mikuo… tú… ¿cómo lo llevas? Imagino que debe doler pero… ¿estás bien?  
-Ha sido difícil pero… sé que Len jamás sería completamente feliz estando apartado de Rin, por eso lo dejé ir. Además… hay muchas chicas por ahí-rió suavemente, al igual que su hermana-. Además… mi hermanita me cuida y me consiente, ¿qué más podría pedir?  
-Jajaja-la sonrisa de Miku se acentuó mientras abrazaba a su hermano-. Te quiero Mikuo…  
-También yo-asintió el mayor, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de un final feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ahora sí! Finalmente el fic está completo! Tengo que agradecer muchísimo sus reviews sin los cuales no podría haber terminado de escribir. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo: a los lectores por seguir leyendo y aguantarme cuando tardaba en publicar las continuaciones y a los chicos del A-Team que me dejaron hacer personajes en base a ellos =P Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora sí, sin más que decir me despido de todos! Saludos y hasta la próxima!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
